A Chosen's Destiny
by Digital Knight of Balance
Summary: When Tai and his group go to the Digital World they are joined by Legendary Warrior Callie Kanbara. What has changed in the Digital World?


**And So it Begins... Again**

* * *

"That's home,planet Earth but I'm not sure that's where I am right now. Okay let me back up; it all began when the climate went completely out of control, the rain forest dried out, other places go totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce and get this, places that were normally blazing hot in the summer became super cold. At this time I didn't know about any of this stuff because I was at camp. All the other campers were obviously you know, goofing off and hanging out, but me, I was enjoying the summer while um... going over my um... multiplication tables. That is until it started snowing in the middle of July, talk about freaky. And it gets weirder with what happened to me and seven other kids. Oh yeah, my name is Taichi Kamiya but everybody calls me Tai. The red haired girl is Sora Takenouchi. She is okay... for a girl. The girl with brown hair is Callian Kanbara, but prefers to be called Callie. She is an awesome soccer player and a surprisingly mature for an eight year old. The blonde haired guy is Yamato Ishida but everyone calls him Matt. The little kid with reddish brown hair is Koushiro Izumi but likes to be called Izzy, he should have gone to computer camp. The girl in the pink cowboy hat is Mimi Tachikawa and she takes pink to the extreme. The little boy with the blonde hair is Takeru Takaishi but we all call him TK. And finally the blue haired guy is Joe Kido. So there we were all at camp when suddenly this huge blizzard appeared out of nowhere. Needless to say the canoe races were cancelled, 'so lets have toboggan races instead." Tai said laughing as he runs out of the cabin wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves, yellow stars near the shoulders, and a yellow collar, black pants with a gray vertical line on each side and white and blue sneakers and finally white goggles with a black strap around his neck.

"I am going to build the biggest snowman!" TK yelled as he ran out in a long sleeved light green shirt and a green sleeveless hoodie. He also wears the strangest/cutest green hat the has a blue oval in the center and green and white shoes with tan pants.

"Wow, its so cool out here." Callie smiled admiring all the snow, wearing a light blue tank top with a slightly darker blue jacket over it and a pair of blue jeans and blue and grey tennis shoes.

"Hey TK, be careful." Matt called as he ran out after his brother wearing a green sleeveless shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes.

"Burr, its freezing and I didn't even bring a jacket." Sora says as she shivers. Callie glances back at Sora to see the yellow turtleneck, with a white collar and white ruffle at the bottom and red gloves, blue jeans,grey sneakers and a light blue cap, she could see why Sora was cold.

"Man, I was worried about catching a summer cold but this is worse." Joe exclaimed standing in the door way wearing a grey collard shirt with a whitish sweater and grey shorts with red and white high tops and glasses.

Mimi squeezes through, "Aww, why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots." She was wearing a pink cowgirl dress and hat with matching boots and gloves.

Izzy was inside working on his laptop,"Still not working, bummer. This storm is making a mess of my inferred internet connection." He looks up when he hears Tai call his name. Izzy is wearing an orange button up shirt with bronze shorts and purple and grey shoes.

"Hey whats your name...Izzy, come out have got to see this." Tai yelled to the boy still inside the cabin.

When Izzy came outside, everybody was looking at the sky to see lights.

"Its's beautiful, magical even." Mimi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe an aurora." Sora stated.

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the northern lights? That's impossible, we are too far south, you see that is Alaska." Izzy proclaimed.

"Iz, tell that to the snow." Callie staring at the red head.

"Callie's got a point you know. How is it snowing in the summer." Sora said.

"I just think we should get inside before we catch pneumonia." Joe whined.

"Really, and miss this. The sky is like short circuiting." Matt smiled.

"Hey whats that?" Tai asked as eight strange electronic devices fell from the sky. The eight kids din't have time to react as the devices shot at the ground by their feet like little meteors. After the impact everyone was checking on each other.

"Everyone okay?" Callie asked as she helped TK up.

"We are all right." Matt said as he glanced at everybody.

"That was scary." Mimi whimpered with her hands on her hat.

"Wha-what was that?" Joe freaked.

"Meteors?" Izzy guessed, as the strange devices begin glowing.

"Obviously, not meteors Izzy." Callie says looking at the device that is making a familiar and comforting buzzing sound.

Just then the strange devices started to levitate towards each of the kids. Reaching out the kids grabbed their device.

"Uh, what are these?" Sora asked glancing down at hers.

"My guess, is some kind of miniaturized remote digital device." Izzy said answering Sora.

"No instructions?" TK asked.

"Forget instructions, surfs up!" Tai yelled as the huge wave sucked them all into a portal, to another place.

"Lady Callie...Wake up please." A voice called out to the young girl causing her to awaken.

"Yeah, someone call me name." Callie asked waking up to see a strange sun like creature on her chest.

"Are you a digimon?" She asks looking around.

"Yep, and I know who your are Lady Space. It is an honor to meet one of the Legendary Warriors. I am Sunmon." Sunmon smiles.

"Yes, I'm back. Wonder how much has changed since I have been here. Anyway, its nice to meet you Sunmon. Callie exclaims happily as she picked up Sunmon And starts walking around to find the others.

~A little bit away with Tai~

"Tai... Yoo hoo. TAI!" A voice calling his name yelled causing him to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Huh?" Tai opens his eye to see a strange creature on him.

"...Aaah! That is the last time I eat camp food!" Tai declared as he rolled away from the creature.

"Hey you don't need to be afraid of me, after all I am your friend. I'm your friend. I'm your friend." The creature says excitedly as it bounces up and down.

"Just what are you!? Have you had you rabies shot?" Tai asked the creature.

"Everything is going to be alright now Tai, I've been waiting for you. My name is Koromon and we... are partners." Koromon says with a gin.

"Waiting for me? Does Koromon mean Talking head?" Tai asked.

"It means brave little warrior. Don't forget it Tai." Koromon replies.

"How do you know my name?" Tai questions.

"Tai?" Izzy calls from behind a tree.

"Izzy is that you?" Tai calls back.

"It's me, I have got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Izzy says.

"Its me Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?" The blob said freaking Tai out even more.

"Hello, anybody there?" Callie calls out.

"Callie, over here." Izzy shouts in reply.

"Hey guys whats up?" Callie asked.

"Nothing much just being followed by these weird monsters." Tai says sarcastically.

"Hello, there. My name is Sunmon pleased to meet you." Sunmon said from on top of Callie's head.

" And I am Motiomon, but you can call me Motimon." Motimon introduces.

"You have one too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, aren't they cute." Callie says in response, grinning at the little sun like digimon on her head.

"Anyway, I believe those miniature remote digital apparatuses have taken on an actual life form. I don't remember anything like this in the browser." Izzy explains to Tai and Callie.

"You think? Its weird." Tai says and sees the forest around them.

"The vegetation is lush and but the soil apppears rather common." Izzy stated.

"Nothing is common in the DigiWorld." Motimon states.

"And just where is the 'DigiWorld'?" Tai asks.

"An alternate world where most things are computer data." Callie mumbles.

"What was that Callie?" Tai asks the girl.

"Nothing," the girl blushes.

"I don't care so much about 'where is it', I want to know what it is." Izzy says looking around.

Bored, Callie sets Sunmon down and climbs up a tree to see how much has changed form the last time she was there.

"Guess I'll just take a look around myself." Tai says as he climbs the same tree Callie climbed.

Once Tai reached the branch where he could get a good look around he took out his compact telescope and took a look around," The ocean? Whats that doing there? Our campsite was never by the ocean and I sure don't remember those mountains."

"Tai, the compass will not work here." Callie said looking at Tai from the branch above him, before he could make a comment about a compass.

"Hey whats that?" Tai said as his telescope spotted a huge red beetle.

"He's coming right for us." Callie screams as she jumps down the tree to avoid the giant beetle.

"Tai, get down here." Izzy yelled as he picked up Motimon.

"I can't watch! That is one seriously bad digimon even when he is in a good mood." Motimon frowns.

"That's just great!" Izzy moans.

"Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He is an Insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and Scissor Arms that can chop through anything." Sunmon warns.

"Bubble Blow." Koromon said as pink bubbles hit Kuwagamon. Sadly it only managed to knock off course.

Kuwagamon hits the side of the tree causing Tai and Koromon to fall onto the ground.

"Tai you okay." Izzy asked running towards Tai.

"Well I have had better days. Koromon, you should pick on bugs your own size." Tai groans getting up and pick up Koromon.

"Guys he's coming this way again." Callie shouts pointing towards the insect.

"Quick everyone this way." Motimon yells as he leads the way the kids running after him.

Kuwagamon starts cutting everything trying to catch the three humans and three in training Digimon.

"Inside this tree." Motimon yells as he disappears into a tree.

"Come on guys, move." Callie yelled pushing the two dazed boys into the tree, before jumping in herself.

"Thanks Callie." Tai says once they made it into the hiding tree.

"Uhh, what kind of tree is this." Izzy asked.

"It's a hiding tree silly." Motimon says to Izzy.

"Be quiet now." Izzy said after hearing Kuwagamon roar outside.

"All clear. No need to hide anymore." A familiar voice says from outside the tree a few seconds later.

Callie looks out first before picking up Sunmon and walking out to Sora.

"Hi, Sora." Callie said making Sora rush over to the eight year old.

"Sora!" Tai said as she located his friend by the eight year old girl.

"Oh we were just planning a trap for that big bug." Tai said making Callie laugh and stare at him.

I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." The creature that looked like a radish with a violet flower on its head said.

"Tai, Izzy, Callie meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other." Sora said introducing the three to Yokomon.

"Looks like a radish to me." Tai said looking at it.

Another Digimon then popped up looking at them causing the boys to gasp.

"They're popping up everywhere." Izzy exclaimed.

"Hello! I Am Tokomon. Hey TK over here." Tokomon yells.

"Coming! Tokomon there you are!" TK shouts and runs up to his partner.

"TK." Matt calls holding his own digimon.

"Hay guys, you too." Tai asked as he saw the two creatures.

"Yeah we are here too." Matt said.

"No, he means you have Digimon too." Callie said as Sunmon hopped up onto her head.

"Oh these guys are Digimon? Well then yeah..." Matt begins.

"Hello you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you." Tsunomon said.

"Oh yeah, I am Sunmon, How are you." Sunmon said as she hopped off Callie's head.

Then they hear a scream.

"Help. Aww!" Joe shouts as he comes out of the bushes creaming.

"Help me! This thing, this thing, it won't leave me alone." Joe said shaken and panting.

"Hey who are you calling a thing? I am no stuffed animal. The name, is Bukamon." He says appearing on Joe's shoulder as he screamed again. Callie smiled at the small seal like digimon who was messing with his partner.

"They're everywhere. What are they?" He asked.

"We're." Bukamon starts.

"Digimon! Digital Monsters." All Digimon shouted smiling.

"Digital Monsters?" Tai asked.

"Yeah Digimon." They say again.

"we are not just Digital Monsters, we're much more than that...we're kinda cute." Koromon says to the kids.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon added.

"With unique abilities." Sunmon said.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon says about her hair.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon continued.

"We can be funny, ha." Bukamon told the kids.

"And adorable." Tokomon finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you, my name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora..." Tai started introducing his friends but stopped so they could say something.

"Nice place you got here, except the bugs." Sora said.

"This little girl is Callie..."

"Pleased to meet you guys." Callie said winking at them, making the digimon gasp in recognition and smile back.

"And the self proclaimed 'cool one' over there is Matt..."

"No autographs please." Matt jokes.

"And this is Joe..."

"I'd shake you hands if you had any."

"Izzy is our computer expert..."

"Do you have any internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last but not least this little guy is umm..."

"TK, call me TK and I'm not as small as I look." TK says smiling.

"There is that everybody?" Tai finished.

"Hey what happened to that girl in the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Her name was Mimi, I think." Callie says thinking.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers or going on a nature hike, or-" Izzy begins.

"Aah! Someone help me!" Mimi screams off in the distance.

"Come on." Tai yelled.

"Okay, so she isn't off picking flowers." Izzy said to himself.

"Ya think." Callie glared at him before grabbing his hand and pulling after the others.

The group of kids and digimon run into on open field to find Mimi.

"Mimi, where are you." Tai yells. As soon as Tai said that, Mimi came running out to them being followed by a seed like digimon.

"Mimi." Tai says, then sees what was chasing her.

"No it's the big bug again." Izzy says.

"Get down!" Matt shouts as Kuwagamon about to hit them. Everybody dropped to the ground Just as Kuwagamon passes.

"Will this nightmare ever end? My mother is gonna want a complete and total refund." Joe whined.

"Joe, this is real life, we are here and we can't get back home until we are finished with what is needed here." Callie yells surprising the older boy.

"Here he comes again." Yokomon said after the shock of what the young girl said wore off.

"Okay no more running away." Tai glares.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

As Kuwagamon came back, the group ran off until the came upon a cliff. As Tai walked to the edge to see if there was a way down Sora yelled, "Be careful Tai."

"There is no way down, we have to find another way down." Tai said.

"To late Tai, we can't." Callie says as she hides behind Matt.

Turning around Tai notices Kuwagamon.

"Watch out, guys." Tai yelled.

"Here I go," Koromon yells,"Bubble Blow!" Koromon then blows little pink bubbles at Kuwagamon.

"Attack." Yokomon yells as all other digimon attack as well. All digimon except for Sunmon blew bubbles at Kuwagamon. Sunmon uses an attack called Starlight.

"Yokomon...!" Sora called out to her fallen Digimon. The other went to their digimon as well.

"Koromon are you crazy? Why did you do it?" Tai asked Koromon.

"Sunmon, are you okay?" Callie asked her digimon in worry," If only I had my spirit then I could help." Callie thought.

"Tanemon, speak to me." Mimi said holding her digimon.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy said while holding Motimon.

"Tokomon, whats wrong?"TK said looking at Tokomon.

"Hey, Tsunomon wake up." Matt said.

"Bukamon...wake up." Joe says sadly.

"Kuwagamon is back." Callie said glaring at the bug digimon. Everyone then grabbed their Digimon and ran over to where Tai was.

"I was hoping that would be the last we would have seen of him." Sora said frowning.

"Guess he had other plans. Man I wish I brought my bug spray. Okay, get ready to run." Tai says as Kuwagamon get closer.

"No, we fight. That's right. Its the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon said.

"Give it up, will ya." Tai says to Koromon.

"No Koromon is right," Motimon says.

"Its time we show what we are made of." Sunmon declares.

"No don't." Izzy states.

"Be safe Sunmon." Callie whispered.

"They're right." Yokomon says.

"No way! It's hopeless, your no match for him Yokomon."Sora tells the digimon.

"We can do it, let me go, let me go, let me go..." Tsunomon struggles.

"Yeah, we can do it!" Tokomon agrees.

"Tanemon you too?" Mimi frowns as Tanemon nods.

"I'm sorry Tai but we've got to. Lets go!" Koromon says to the other Digimon as they jump at Kuwagamon.

"It's useless, Yokomon." Sora screams.

"Don't go Motimon." Izzy yells.

"NO wait, don't do it Tsunomon." Yelled Matt.

"Get back here Sunmon," Callie cried.

"Don't go Tokomon." TK cried.

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!" Joe shouts.

"Tanemon, be careful."Mimi says.

"Koromon, don't go." Tai said. Then the eight digivices start beeping rapidly as eight beams of light surround the Digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon" Agumon says turning into a little orange dinosaur.

"Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon." Biyomon said and turns into a pink bird.

"Motimon digivolve to ...Tentomon." Tentomon says becoming a red ladybug with six legs.

"Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon." Gabumon says changing into a yellow skinned reptile-like creature with a horn.

"Sunmon digivolve to... Coronamon." Coronamon shouts digivolving into a small lion like creature.

"Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon." Gomamon says turning into a seal like creature with purple markings.

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon." Patamon said looking like a guinea pig with bat like wings.

"Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon." Palmon shouts changing into a plant-like creature with a pink flower on her head.

"What in the... look at them." Sora said.

"Whats happened to them?" Izzy asked.

"Their bigger." Tai said adding to what Izzy and Sora said.

"They digivolved." Callie said in awe.

All the digimon jump up to attack Kuwagamon but get knocked backwards.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Agumon says to Kuwagamon who is about to fly, but Palmon stops him.

"Poison Ivy!" Her claws extended into vine like whips, that tangled around Kuwagamon's legs pulling him down.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouts and fires a blast of air for his stomach.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fires an electronic rod from his antennas.

"Gomamon, do it!" Coronamon calls.

"Right." Gomamon starts rolling towards Kuwagamon.

"Stand-back everyone, Pepper Breath." Agumon shouts firing a fireball form his mouth.

"Corona Flame." Coronamon yells firing a blast of fire form her eyebrow ( Uh, the circular thing on her face)

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon screams creating a green spiral of flames and shoots it at Kuwagamon.

"Blue Blaster." Gabumon said and shot a blue flame from his mouth.

"Now all together!" Agumon yells out and they all attack Kuwagamon at once and sent him backward effectively knocking him out.

"They made vapor ware out of him." Izzy says shocked.

"Amazing! Tai smiles.

"Told ya we could do it." Agumon says laughing with the other Digimon.

"Coronamon, you did amazing." Callie said as her Digimon came running up and jumped up into her arms.

"Than you Callie. " Coronamon said smiling happily.

"Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are you did it, you did it!" Tai says happily as he hugs Agumon.

The other Digimon run past Agumon and Tai to their own partners, then Kuwagamon jumps out of the trees.

Sora gasps, "Behind you, watch out!" Thankfully, Tai and Agumon jumped out of the way in time.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai said as the edge of the cliff where they were standing gave away and broke off.

As they fell Callie screamed, "You don't say Tai."


End file.
